


December Challenge: Reversal

by BFHwantsblood, Olivier_Mira



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Mira/pseuds/Olivier_Mira
Summary: What if Frankenstein had found his Master on the bridge right after Raizel's fight against Muzaka, rather than losing him for 820 years?





	December Challenge: Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> December challenge for Noblesse 10th Anniversary on tumblr. Prompts were as follows: paradox, shatter, misguided, honey, ephemeral, ink, songbird, silver, deceive, porcelain, nebulae, scarlet, resonate, ashes, cage, ramyeon, damaged, change, home, promise, determined, cold, cuddle, farewell, celebration, spark, beast, moonlight, secret, drown.

His Master had left only an hour ago, but now Frankenstein was all alone for the second time this year. Being alone in their big empty house was something that unnerved him. It seemed foolish to him, since had been by himself for decades before he met his Master. Why was it that this particular time was setting his teeth on edge?

As always when Frankenstein found himself feeling nervous, he ended up in his lab. He was currently writing in his books and looking longingly at his equipment, which of course he kept spotless.   
  
Frankenstein let out a sigh and looked down at his book once more. He didn’t really remember the last hour. Nor did he remember what he had written down or what it had been about.   
  
His blue eyes widening, Frankenstein read through what he had written. Why should he be so anxious tonight, after all he had been through in his life?  
  
Frankenstein knew the answer to that question. He had been  **deceived**  one too many times to ever fully trust anyone. Yet he had trusted his Master and his Master had yet to do anything other than love and protect him. Raizel had even given up part of his life for Frankenstein, a debt which he still did not know how to repay.   
  
Although that wasn’t entirely true. The very idea that he had just  **inked**  into his notebook could possible work to restore Raizel’s life force, but the question was, would his Master go through with it? Would he trust Frankenstein enough? True, others had viewed his work had as **misguided** in the past, but if this worked, if he could pull this off…

Then maybe Frankenstein wouldn’t have to say **farewell** to this being of purity and light who was his Master so soon. He wouldn’t have to see that  **spark** of life leave those beautiful **scarlet** eyes. Wouldn’t have to leave more **ashes** behind in his wake that he could never atone for.  
  
Frankenstein had grown to love this life that his Master had granted him and he didn’t want to become a monster again. He didn’t want to be seen as just some mindless **beast**  that used people. He didn’t want the humans whom he was trying to protect to run and hide at his very name. 

Frankenstein knew that his Master was on an important mission – he must have been, for he so rarely left their sanctuary in Lukedonia – and he tried to leave him alone, he really did. But his need for his Master’s comforting touch in this moment was overwhelming him. Cautiously, he reached out for their Bond, brushing it open. Just for a moment, he needed to feel the warmth of his Master’s gentle energy. Like those times when his Master would calm him after a Dark Spear induced nightmare.

But instead, what he got back was agonizing pain and the ice-cold shock of grief.  
  
Frankenstein panicked. His chair went flying; he leaped out of the room before it crashed into the wall. _Must. Get. To. Master._ What on earth could have happened? Frankenstein couldn’t lose him. The one person who actually cared for him. The one person who actually looked at him like he deserved to be alive.   
  
_Hold on, Master. I’m coming._  
  
There was no reply, which made Frankenstein even more terrified. He was moving faster than he even thought possible. He could feel the Dark Spear rushing through him, yet he could barely hear the ominous voices. Everything was obliterated by the need to _get to his Master._    
  
Spotting a figure on the broken bridge, Frankenstein leaped over the debris in a blur. On the other side he saw his Master - broken - and he felt his world completely **shatter**. The  **silver** cross that the Lord had given his Master was missing and those crimson eyes held so much pain. Even with Raizel holding their bond closed on his end, Frankenstein could still feel his suffering bleeding through.  _No. This can’t be happening._

The closer he got, the more damage he could see. His Master’s normally pristine clothing was shredded, his usually  **porcelain**  skin a deathly grey, almost **ephemeral** , as if he could disappear at any second. What kind of Hell-spawn creature could have hurt his Master so badly? Frankenstein felt his blood boil.

 _Whoever did this will die. Slowly._  
  
But Frankenstein's hyperactive mind was already working. His thoughts flicked back to his notebook, to that last page he had just finished writing. He pushed his feelings of fury at the person who caused this to the back of his mind and forced himself to focus on only his Master.

 _I must save Master. No matter what the cost._ Even if it meant that the contract between them had to be altered. But Frankenstein would never let their relationship itself  **change**. Noblesse or no, Raizel would always be his Master.  
  
He dropped into a bow. “Master, what has happened?” He cursed his voice for shaking. _Calm. Must keep calm for Master._  

Raizel did not reply, only brought a hand up to cover his mouth as he coughed.   
  
_NO. NO, THIS CANNOT HAPPEN._  
  
Blood slipped through his Master’s pale fingers.  
  
“Master. Please let me fix this. Please. I beg of you.”  
  
Confused scarlet eyes held his gaze, revealing so much confusion and fear. Although it squeezed Frankenstein’s heart like a vise, at the same time, he saw a glimmer of hope. _All this time, Master has refused to let me help him. But now, maybe…_  
  
Frankenstein let his desperate plan flow across their Bond, sending trust and hope along with it.   
  
Raizel’s eyes widened.

“Please, Master. I can do this. I _want_ to do this. But I will not do it without your consent.”  
  
For a moment Raizel held Frankenstein’s gaze - hesitant, considering - before his eyes closed and he finally nodded.   
  
Frankenstein was holding his Master as he collapsed into his arms a moment later. It cut him so deeply to see Raizel like this, but he held on. He had to, for his Master’s sake.

Frankenstein reached out a long finger to catch a single drop of blood from his Master’s lips.  
  
“Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, we have entered a contract of the soul. You are hereby bound to me by blood. Do you consent?”

His Master smiled.

“Yes.”  
  
Immediately the Dark Spear energy was ignited and swirled around them. Frankenstein did his best to let his own power flow to his Master rather than that of the Dark Spear. It made him grit his teeth as the voices rose in their vengeful clamor, but it was worth it to see the color in his Master’s face slowly returning.

As he felt Raizel’s power stabilize somewhat, Frankenstein breathed a sigh of relief. For so long, all he had wanted was to be able to feed his power through to his Master like this. To use his own energy to heal Raizel, even if it were only in small increments. _You’ve given me so much. Please accept this from me._  
  
But something else was happening as Frankenstein transferred life energy to his Master. Suddenly, he could see Raizel more clearly, feel his feelings more acutely, and the sheer weight of anguish and sorrow sent him reeling. _Was this… was this what Master carried… all the time?_

No, most of this pain was fresh. _What was this?_ Frankenstein was confused. He had expected to feel betrayal, anger, and grief about whoever had done this, but for some reason, the primary feeling he was picking up was… guilt. _What on earth could Master have to feel guilty about?_

Frankenstein almost didn’t want to look, not intending to pry, but the flow of their bond had been reversed, and now Raizel’s thoughts were tumbling into Frankenstein’s mind in an emotional cascade. **_I should have known; I should have paid more attention; I should have seen the writing on the wall. She was an innocent and she was slaughtered because of me. No wonder he was angry. I should have known. I should have known…_**

“Master…” Frankenstein cradled Raizel so gently, so worried that he was going to hurt him in his fragile state. _Master. None of this is your fault. Whatever happened, whatever the circumstances were, I’m sure you did the best you could. I know you did. I know you. Please. Please believe me. It’s not your fault. It’s_ not.

In response, Raizel’s mind opened like an enormous floodgate and Frankenstein was almost overpowered. He saw all of it: the horrible, heart-wrenching fight with Muzaka, all of the Werewolf Lord’s anger and grief over the death of his daughter (Ashleen was Muzaka’s _daughter?_ And who had murdered her? What the hell was going on?) All of this vehemence was taken out unjustly on the Noblesse, who was doing nothing but carrying out his sacred duty.

It was probably the hardest thing Frankenstein ever had to do in his life: to swallow all of the hot, molten rage that arose in him against Muzaka for the sake of his Master. _Must. Save. Master._ Giving in to his wrath right now would only hurt Raizel. His eyes were burning; his skin erupted in purple rage-lightning; his insides seethed with fury. _Must. Stay. Calm. For. Master._

Frankenstein honestly didn’t know if he could do it, but he was going to do his damnedest to try. Taking a deep breath, he cast back into his mind, recalling all those times that Raizel had sent his soothing, gentle energy along their bond in order to ease his own pain and fears. He remembered the feeling of comfort, relief and support, of being shielded, held, protected, _safe._ It was hard for him to duplicate something that he himself had such a tentative grasp on, particularly _right now,_ when the Dark Spear was screaming for murder, but for his Master, the one he loved more than his own life, he was willing to try. _Master. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay._

Somehow, he held it together long enough to re-stabilize their connection. He almost lost it when he realized just how much Raizel _needed_ him in that moment, needed his reassurance that he had done the right thing. _Master. You cannot take all the blame for this. I, too, have sworn to protect the humans. I, too, failed to see what was coming. These are deep waters. There is much we still do not understand. Please. Let me help you bear this burden. You don’t have to do this alone. Not anymore._

A wave of nausea swept over Frankenstein and he realized that if he wanted to be able to make it back home, he couldn’t afford to give Raizel any more of his power. Fortunately, he seemed to have staunched most of his Master’s wounds. He bent down and gently kissed the forehead of his beloved. _If I could give you absolutely everything I have to give, I would do it._

Scarlet eyes opened and then Frankenstein was smiling down at Raizel and all of a sudden, everything was beautifully brand new. He reveled in the newborn feeling of their Bond and the sight of his Master’s loving eyes. This new contract wasn’t a mere joining. It was a **promise**  to each other: that they would never leave each other alone again. Suddenly, Frankenstein didn’t care about Muzaka or anyone else in creation. There was only one thing that mattered: never again would he be separated from his Master.

***

Frankenstein looked at the dark and silent garden around him. It had taken him lots of time and careful preparation and now, for the first time, he was going to be able to present it to his Master in all its glory. It was like their own little **celebration.**  
  
The air was chilly with the first bite of **cold** on the wind, but this only added to the beauty of the night and how the stars, planets and distant  **nebulae** made such a beautiful background to the full moon.

That  **moonlight** seemed to make everything that much more beautiful, adding depths to the landscape and the mansion behind him. Frankenstein looked up at their **home** , waiting and longing, but he knew that his Master would come out when he was ready.   
  
Love flowed toward him through their Bond and he knew his Master wouldn’t make him wait too much longer. Frankenstein couldn’t help but send his own love right back and along with it the need to hold Raizel and keep him safe. Ever since finding him that night on the bridge, Frankenstein had been extremely protective of Raizel, despite his immense strength. He didn’t like to be separated for long and he often checked to make sure that yes, he was still there and yes, he was okay. They were okay.

The door opened and the scientist smiled at his Master.   
  
The Noblesse was dressed in smooth black pants, a white button-up silk shirt and a black jacket with elegant crimson details. Frankenstein himself has chosen a tight-fitting suit with a royal blue dress shirt.  
  
Frankenstein walked to his Master and dropped into a low bow.   
  
“Master.”  
  
“My Bonded.”  
  
That brought a smile to Frankenstein’s face. He had refused to let Raizel ever call him _Master:_ perish the thought! He had declined anything that put himself above the Noblesse. And then Frankenstein had heard him utter that phrase - _My Bonded -_ and he had fallen in love with those words. He always felt his heart beat faster when his Master referred to him in this way.  

It had felt like a lifetime since Frankenstein had come in contact with this incredible being that was the Noblesse: he couldn’t imagine life without his Master. It was like they  **resonated**  at the same frequency, even more so now that they had experienced their bond from both sides. Impossibly, they had become even closer. And Frankenstein himself had become even more devoted to Raizel, despite their technical role reversal. It was quite the **paradox**.  
  
Smiling, Frankenstein offered his arm to his Master.  
  
“May I give you a tour of the garden you are so fond of viewing through your window?”  
  
The Noblesse smiled back at him and slipped his warm arm through Frankenstein’s.   
  
**_Yes, I would like to see all the hard work you have been doing._**

They crossed through a small wrought iron gate and walked arm in arm along a narrow path illuminated by tiny lights. Raizel stopped as a fragrant scent enveloped them.

**_What is it?_ **

He squeezed Frankenstein’s hand as he bent to inhale the aroma of the spiky white flowers peeking over the edge of the garden wall.

“Night-blooming jasmine. _Cestrum nocturnum._ ”

Frankenstein was clearly enjoying himself. He loved nothing more than to please his Master. Raizel stood for several minutes with his eyes closed, breathing in.

**_It is exquisite._ **

_As is its Master._

**_That would be you._ **

Raizel smiled once more, just a tiny hint of a grin, and Frankenstein laughed out loud. He couldn’t remember ever being so happy. They had had their share of difficulties: dealing with the traitor Nobles, the Union, the werewolves. Muzaka would never be Frankenstein’s favorite person. But they had made it through. So many of the obstacles that Frankenstein thought he would never overcome, they had been able to face together.

Even his relationship with the Dark Spear had changed. Somehow, with their positions being reversed, Raizel had figured out how to engage with the souls trapped in the Dark Spear directly, and he had been able to send a number of them into Eternal Sleep. Meanwhile, by combining their powers, they had been able to create a Blood Spear, which Frankenstein was able to use offensively to great effect. Their ability to give each other life energy helped a great deal whenever one of them became depleted. Stronger and stronger enemies appeared, but with their combined strength, they defeated them one after the other.

 _Let them come,_ Frankenstein thought as he moved a hanging clump of Spanish moss out of the way of his Master. _Together, we are unstoppable._

They stepped out onto a wooden bridge illuminated with globes of light like miniature moons. Underneath their feet, bright crimson water lilies bloomed in the dark water. Raizel wanted to get right into the pond with them, but he stopped at Frankenstein’s immediate spike of worry.

**_Bring one to me?_ **

With a light flicker of power, Frankenstein clipped one of the ruby-colored lilies and floated it up into his Master’s waiting hands.

“ _Nyphaea Antares_. It’s named after a water nymph and a bright red star.”

Raizel lifted the blossom to his face, his glowing eyes reflecting the crimson petals. Frankenstein knew his Master loved the smell of flowers, but it was wonderful to feel the sense of calm washing over their Bond as he took the time to breathe in each different scent.

“Can we take this one home?”

“Of course, Master.”

Something Frankenstein absolutely treasured about Raizel was his childlike curiosity. He could feel his Master’s wonder as he wandered about the garden, taking in the various sights and scents. Frankenstein would build a thousand gardens just to see Raizel like this.

The Noblesse was currently transfixed by a patch of slender white trumpet flowers tinged with lavender. Their heady, tranquilizing fragrance hung in the night air.

“Datura, or moonflowers. They are lovely, but also extremely poisonous. Humans used to ingest them to have visions.”

“Hmm, shall we try?”

Raizel bent to touch the delicate swirled petals, but Frankenstein reflexively grabbed his Master’s hand, his brow furrowing. Immediately realizing he had overstepped, he brought Raizel’s hand swiftly to his lips. _My apologies, Master._

In turn, Raizel used his hand to pull Frankenstein close, resting his head on his shoulder.

**_It frightens you. The thought of me being poisoned._ **

_Yes._

**_I’m sorry._ **

_It’s okay. I’m okay._

Raizel pulled back, gently touching Frankenstein’s face, smoothing over his ears. “You’re cold.”

“No, I’m fine, really-”

**_Why do you pretend that it’s fine when you know that I feel what you feel?_ **

“I-” Frankenstein didn’t have an answer for that.

 Raizel wrapped his arms around his Bonded’s neck. “Let’s go inside. You can put this _Nymphaea Antares_ in some water for me.”

 “Yes, Master.”

***

Later, Frankenstein found himself **cuddled** up in front of the fireplace with Raizel, snug under a heavy red velvet quilt. The fire was so warm and his Master’s skin was so soft that Frankenstein didn’t want to be anywhere else in the wide world but right here, right now. _What did I ever do to deserve this kind of pure bliss? Nothing. I don’t deserve it. I don’t…_

He hadn’t meant to do it, but his thoughts slid right through to Raizel, who gently kissed the top of his head. **_Shhhh. Tell that part of you to stop. You deserve all the love in the world. I won’t stop giving it to you. No matter what those voices say._**

Frankenstein pulled himself even closer to his Master, burying his face in Raizel’s neck, so that all of his senses were filled with nothing but _Master._ This usually helped to silence his troubling runaway thoughts.

Raizel tightened his arms protectively around Frankenstein, gently stroking his hair. **_Tell me about this project you have been thinking about. The one that smells nice. I can smell it in your mind._**

Frankenstein smiled against his Master’s smooth skin. It always amazed him just how deep their connection ran. “Hmmm… well, I could feel how much you loved all of the floral scents in the garden, so I was thinking of the noblest of fragrances… And I thought perhaps we could try growing Damascus roses. That way I could make you rose oil and rose scented candles and you could be bathed in this aroma all year round.”

 ** _That sounds lovely._** Raizel continued to smooth Frankenstein’s hair back, weaving in soothing energy as he did so.

“Indeed.” Frankenstein automatically shifted into scientist mode, which was Raizel’s covert objective. “It took centuries for humans to create the perfect hybrid rose with the perfect scent, _Rosa Damascena_. But we would need to grow quite a few flowers. You need ten thousand roses to make one tiny bottle of rose oil. We would need to clear out a large percentage of the back garden. That’s what I was pondering.”

“Hmmm. So… this _Rosa Damascena_ … it is like you.”

“What?”

Raizel pulled back so that he could see Frankenstein eye to eye, crimson skies to blue. “It took centuries and tens of thousands of humans to create you. Along with your own experimenting. And now,” – here he gently stroked his Bonded’s cheek – “You are perfect.”

 _Master._ Frankenstein closed his eyes to hide their wetness, though he knew it was futile.

“Also, you have thorns.”

Frankenstein opened his eyes in surprise to find Raizel _smirking._ “Master! I… you…!” Raizel’s scarlet eyes were twinkling. His Master was so rarely like this! Frankenstein thought about it for a second, grinning. “I suppose that is true.”

**_I wouldn’t have it any other way._ **

Raizel kissed him then, long and deep, and Frankenstein felt like he was the most cherished human being to exist in ten thousand years.

***

It had been two years since the renewal of their contract and Frankenstein was excited to see that his Damascus roses had taken root nicely in the back corner of their garden. _Now, if only I can grow ten thousand of them…_  
  
He stopped and looked around, puzzled. He had heard a sound of distress. It wasn’t human distress, but it was distress nevertheless, and that always set him on edge. He moved silently, not wanting to startle whatever it was and then his eyes locked on a tiny figure on the ground.   
  
Slowly he pulled off his coat and carefully covered up the small bird. Its anxious chirping wrenched at his heart, but he knew that it needed help and that he could be of assistance. Slowly he pulled it to his chest and started moving back towards the mansion.   
  
It didn’t take long to have the tiny creature settled in a box in his lab. The broken wing he had found was now splinted and the poor thing was calming down. The bird couldn’t stay in this humble box, however. If it was going to leave the lab, that meant Master was going to see it, once he returned from his window gazing, and therefore it would need a more fitting dwelling. Frankenstein had some ideas.

When he came back upstairs, he tried not to get his hopes up too high. Raizel had been standing by his window for some time, and he might not respond at all. To Frankenstein’s surprise, his Master turned his stunning crimson eyes upon him immediately, which almost making him falter as he entered the room. _It never fails. Master is always so beautiful, even when he is just standing there._  
  
“Master, we will be having a guest for a few weeks.” Frankenstein was trying in vain to get his mind back on the task at hand and away from how happy he was to see Raizel awake again and how the sunlight seemed to make his Master’s raven hair shine like a thousand stars on a mountaintop at midnight.

Glowing red eyes turned to the covered cage, holding both worry and curiosity.  
  
“Would you mind if I kept it in here? My lab is a little dark for it, I am out often and I don’t want it getting lonely.”  
  
Raizel looked from Frankenstein to the **cage** and back again. Frankenstein set it on the desk by the window and slowly pulled off the cover. The cage was made of dark metal and its fine bars were interwoven with small detailed leaf designs, making each bar look a growing vine.   
  
The bird chirped in slight distress and it made Frankenstein feel bad once again for having to keep it caged. Frankenstein’s concerned blue eyes met Raizel’s bemused scarlet.  
  
“The bird has a broken wing. It needs not to move around too much as it might injure itself further.”  
  
His Master nodded and Frankenstein let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Raizel held out a hand and there was a small spike in his power. The bird immediately calmed down. Its small eyes gazed at his Master as it puffed up its fluffy black feathers.   
  
Frankenstein couldn’t help but open up their Bond and drift a small part of his own power down to replace that which his Master had just used, adding a little extra.  
  
A sigh left the Noblesse. **_You do not have to do that._**  
  
_I wish to. You are mine to take care of and it does not hurt me to do this._  
  
The little bird must have picked up on Raizel’s slight displeasure, because the next thing Frankenstein heard was a song from it. Raizel looked back at the little **songbird** and extended a careful finger inside the cage to gently stroke its downy feathers. Frankenstein felt his heart swell, happy that now his Master had some more company. 

**_Frankenstein._ **

_Yes, Master?_

Raizel turned to face his Bonded.

**_You said you feared that this bird would be lonely._ **

_Yes?_

**_You said that I am yours to take care of. As is this little bird._ **

“Y-yes.” Frankenstein tried not to wince under his Master’s searching gaze

**_Frankenstein. Are you lonely?_ **

“M-Master! I-I’m- no! I only require – y-your company is all that I could ever need! Please do not misunderstand!”

Raizel came closer, his sharp red eyes locked on Frankenstein’s. He put his hand on his Bonded’s heart, as if willing it to spill its secrets. Frankenstein tried and failed not to squirm.

“You _are_ lonely.” He pulled his hand back, considering. “Frankenstein. How long have I been at this window?”

“S-seven days, Master.”

“And whenever I do this, you are lonely.”

“N-”

**_Frankenstein. Please don’t lie to me._ **

Ashamed, Frankenstein turned away, hiding his face. _I’m sorry, Master, I’m-_

Arms encircled him from behind. Frankenstein sniffed, biting his lower lip to stop it from trembling. _Master._

**_Frankenstein. You don’t have to do this. Just let me take care of you._ **

Turning back around, Frankenstein collapsed into his Master’s embrace, allowing Raizel to just hold him. He could feel his Master’s reassuring energy wash over him as the tiny bird began to sing once more. Its song was more plaintive this time, almost elegiac. It was soothing to Frankenstein, and he wondered, not for the first time, about Raizel’s unusual connection with wildlife.

Only last week, he had been on his way out to the beehives that Ragar had brought them so that he might have **honey** to sweeten his Master’s tea. Frankenstein almost had a heart attack as he walked into the garden to find Raizel covered head to toe in bees. It turned out, Raizel found the tiny creatures fascinating. They obeyed his call, but at the same time, each insect had a distinct duty that it was meant to perform, and they would assert their tiny wills quite strongly, which charmed him. He had been about to show Frankenstein how when he coaxed out the queen bee, all the other bees would follow, but as soon as he felt Frankenstein’s panic, he let all the bees go back to their honeycombs. _Master. Please do not put yourself in danger like this, even if the risk to you seems slight. My heart cannot take it. Please._

Raizel stroked his back gently, bringing him back to the present moment. **_It frightens you. When I am unresponsive. You don’t like it._**

Frankenstein took a shuddering breath. _Master. I… nearly lost you once. I don’t like not knowing whether or not you’re okay._ He pulled back, suddenly earnest. “But, Master! It’s not up to me to dictate how you spend your time! I know you need your time by the window. I know it’s important to you. Please don’t let my unwarranted anxiety stop you from doing what you need to do. I’ll manage. I’ll be fine.”

**_Frankenstein. I want you to be more than fine. I want you to be happy._ **

Frankenstein didn’t know what to say to that.

***

About a week later, Frankenstein was working down in his lab when his Master summoned him unexpectedly.

**_Frankenstein. Come._ **

Frankenstein immediately dropped everything and took to the stairs. He hadn’t detected any worrisome energy along their Bond, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything.

_Master, is everything okay?_

**_Yes. I have something for you._ **

Frankenstein couldn’t imagine what it was, but he hurried upstairs nevertheless. He found Raizel sitting in his chair by the window, holding something small, dark and fluffy.

“His name is **Ramyeon**. Do you like him?”

A tiny black kitten squirmed out of Raizel’s grasp and bounded over to Frankenstein. He immediately began purring and rubbing his little head against Frankenstein’s ankles.

“M-Master! You… where did you get him?”

“The Lord asked Lazark Kertia to procure him.”

“W-what? Lazark?” Frankenstein couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Master, they don’t… a cat requires a lot of care. It’s not something that we can just –” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that. The Lord has already tasked Gejutel with his care.”

Frankenstein’s jaw dropped. “Wait. The Lord asked _the family leader of the Landegre Clan_ to clean up after this kitten??”

“Yes. Is that… unusual?”

Frankenstein couldn’t help it: he fell to the ground and started laughing hysterically. For a moment he wondered what the hell Gejutel had done to piss off the Lord, but then he realized that he didn’t actually care. Scooping up Ramyeon, he nuzzled his face in the kitten’s velvety black fur. “Oh kitty, you and I are going to have _soooo_ much fun!”

Raizel looked puzzled, but he was used to Frankenstein’s antics by now. “The Lord said this kitten would solve the problem. I guess he was right.”

“Wait, what problem?”

“The problem of you being lonely. See? Now Ramyeon can keep you company while I’m at my window.”

“Master, you didn’t have to…” Frankenstein looked up at Raizel from his spot on the floor. Ramyeon was trying to make his way inside Frankenstein’s button-down shirt, unsuccessfully.

“But I wanted to.” Raizel came and sat down next to them, pulling Ramyeon’s head out of Frankenstein’s buttons. Ramyeon clearly already loved Raizel: he climbed up onto his shoulder and curled up around his neck, blending in with all his lovely black hair. Frankenstein felt like he was absolutely **drowning** in love for both of them.

_Master._

Raizel pulled Ramyeon down and placed him back in Frankenstein’s lap. “Look, he has a message for you.”

Curious, Frankenstein noticed that the kitten was wearing a red velvet collar with a tiny scroll case attached to it. After he wrestled the scroll case away from Ramyeon, he read what was written in his Master’s elegant hand:

“Don’t worry, my Bonded. I will be back with you soon. Meanwhile, I have put all my love into this kitten. Please let Ramyeon love you and reassure you in my absence. Your devoted Master, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.”

Somehow, the miniature scroll itself was enchanted, so that the letters in Raizel’s name were glowing, and Frankenstein could detect a tiny trace of his Master’s calming energy there.

He looked up, and there were tears flowing down his cheeks despite himself. “Master I…” But he didn’t trust himself to be able to speak coherently. _Thank you._

**_You are most welcome, my love._ **

Raizel bent to kiss a tear from Frankenstein’s cheek, letting his lips rest there a moment. **_But I should be the one thanking you. This mansion has existed for many centuries, but you are the one who has made it a home._**  
  
Frankenstein wished they could stay just like this forever, but they were interrupted by a terrible squawking sound. Ramyeon had discovered their little bird friend and was currently trying to see how far he could stretch his claws inside the bars of the cage. 

“No, no! Bad kitty!” Frankenstein jumped up and snatched the birdcage out of harm’s way. Meanwhile Ramyeon flew into Raizel’s arms, frightened that the kind human who had just been patting him suddenly had glaring purple eyes. For a moment, Frankenstein was worried that their tenuous domestic bliss had been shattered, but when he looked over at Raizel, his Master looked profoundly content.

**_This… makes us a little family, does it not?_ **

Frankenstein glanced at Raizel, his perfect white suit askew, slowly becoming covered in black cat hair, and at himself, hair disheveled, a complete wreck for sure. He was grinning from ear to ear. 

_Yes, Master. Yes, it does._


End file.
